fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunset Canyon
Archives Archive 1 Roleplay Camilla and Adin Calla and Freya Freya Dawson: '''She saw out of the corner of her eye a girl sitting at the edge of the canyon. Probably not a good idea near someone as reckless as her Freya around. As she looked closer to the girl she noticed her brown eyes, '' Great, another descendent of Sophie ''she thought, but she kept on staring. '''Freya Dawson: She walked closer, "Staring only happens to someone special, you should be honored" she said " I'm Freya Dawson, someone you don't want to make your enemy" 'Freya Dawson: '''She chuckled "Yeah, I'm always frightened of having Princess Foster as my enemy" she said, a small grin on her face. '''Freya Dawson: ' She had to admit, Calla was pretty nice and funny and cool, but being friends with a Foster, that made her want to barf. 'Freya Dawson: '"See, this is what your family's all about, reading people's thoughts emotions without even asking for permission first" she said "You may think it's hard to be famous, but trust me it's harder to not even be thought of by anyone" she could feel tears start to fill her eyes so she turned away to wipe them. 'Freya Dawson: ' She couldn't stand it, she would not '' go easy on Calla, Calla had to know what it meant to be uninportant " At least you have a house to live in, food to eat, people who actually care that you live. At least your not moved away from the place you sleep, at least you don't have to spend your whole day trying to find a place with some peace and quiet for once" she said sadness creeping through her voice "At least your not alone" she muttered half to herself, though she knew Calla heard. 'Freya Dawson: '''She rased an eyebrow "And what exactly would that be?" '''Freya Dawson: '''She sighed "This isn't a prank, is it?" she said her eyes widening. A ''house ''with free ''food. She couldn't deny it, the Fosters weren't as horrible as it seemed. 'Freya Dawson: '"Oh no, the house and food is enough" she said astonished " Well um... thank you, I didint expect any of this, well um... would you mind telling me who what's his name is?" she was tryong to be polite since Calla was giving her food and a home. 'Freya Dawson: '''She nodded "Well then thank him to" she said "This is really amazing, when should I move in!" '''Freya Dawson: '''Oh, I'd like love to, thank you!" She said "and Calla, you can come over anytime, you helped me so much, this is the least I can do!" She gave Calla a small smile. '''Freya Dawson: '"Whatever you want" Freya said shrugging 'Freya Dawson: ' "I don't mind who does it, you, me, both of us" she said '''Freya Dawson: '''She nodded "When should we go to... I'm assuming Atlantis?" She said '''Freya Dawson: '''She nodded and held on to Calla's hand, glancing at the sunset one more time as they disappeared into the light. Category:Roleplay Page Category:Scenic